


【万笛】不准吻我

by mushroom5



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroom5/pseuds/mushroom5
Summary: 莫德里奇不喜欢在一夜情的时候接吻，但这一次他被迫破例了。





	【万笛】不准吻我

莫德里奇锁上房门，转过身望见那金发的高个男孩规矩地站在床边，看上去有些不知所措。察觉到他望过去的视线，男孩慌忙低下了头，两只手一会摸摸自己的短发，一会垂下来贴着裤缝，一会又交握着捏起了手指，像是不知道该怎么摆才好。

果然还很纯情，自己的判断没有错。莫德里奇想着走向他，唇边漾起了一抹淡淡的笑，“成年了吗？”

男孩没有抬头，盯着自己的鞋面小声回答：“刚过了十九岁生日。”

噢，大一学生。莫德里奇在心里下了结论，瞬间明白了这样一个乖孩子会出现在海边酒吧的原因——迈入人生新阶段的第一个春假，和同伴们一起到海边放纵自我，走进以前不敢去的酒吧，尽情地饮酒、热舞，再找个合眼缘的对象调调情发生点什么，比如一夜情。

莫德里奇完全能理解这种心思，因为他自己就是这样想的，只不过这是他大学期间的第三个春假。半年以后莫德里奇就要去实习，估计再也不会拥有如此春光明媚、充满着青春荷尔蒙的美妙假期了。

所以他要抓紧最后的时光享乐。

莫德里奇伸手勾住男孩的脖子，见对方仍直直地站着只能踮起了脚，贴近他耳边轻声问：“以前和男人做过吗？”

话音一落，男孩的耳廓迅速地发红，说话的音量更小了，“没、没有。”

这反应让莫德里奇感到有趣，忍不住亲了他的耳垂一口，然后满意地看到整只耳朵都变得通红。

“我叫卢卡，你叫什么名字？”莫德里奇搂着男孩的脖子问道，看他露出了犹豫的表情，又补充了一句：“或者说，我该怎么称呼你？”

毕竟他俩只是一夜情，随口报个名字方便等会上床的时候喊就行。尽管如此莫德里奇还是说了真名，大概是觉得对方比较单纯，有点不忍心欺骗吧。即便是这种无关紧要的小事。

“伊万，伊万·拉基蒂奇。”

听到他的回答，莫德里奇不由微微一愣。这应该是报了全名吧？还真是……够傻的。

“那亲爱的伊万，”莫德里奇将整个身体贴紧了他，尤其是下半身，“我们是要在这里站一夜吗？”

拉基蒂奇闻言脸一红，终于伸出手臂搂住莫德里奇的腰，把他抱起来压倒在了床上，之后开始亲吻他的额头、眼睑、脸颊。到嘴唇时拉基蒂奇顿了一下才凑过去，不料莫德里奇偏头避开，那个吻最终落在了嘴角。

“伊万，有件事我必须说明，虽然这可能会让你扫兴，”莫德里奇注视着他的眼睛，道：“你可以吻我身上任何地方，除了嘴唇。”

拉基蒂奇明显地愣了一下，而后轻轻说了声“好”。再继续时他的吻下移到了莫德里奇的脖子，并且用力地吮吸着柔软的颈肉，仿佛想留下深深的印记。

对于这种略带孩子气的举动，莫德里奇默许了。他不是那种做爱时规矩很多的人，在双方都自愿的前提下，要求只有三条：不接吻，不玩SM，以及安全性爱。

他们迅速脱掉了彼此的衣服，赤裸地相贴在一起。拉基蒂奇勃起的阴茎硬梆梆地戳在莫德里奇臀间，似乎想直接进去似的。莫德里奇连忙推了推身上的人，示意他拉开床头柜的抽屉。

拉基蒂奇从抽屉里取出了一盒安全套和一管润滑剂，望着这两样东西又露出了几分不知所措。莫德里奇取过他手里的润滑剂，挤了一些到右手手指上，然后张开双腿往身后探去。

距离他上一次做爱已经过去三个多月，加上和前任是异地恋，虽然交往了一年但做爱的频率并不高，所以莫德里奇扩张后穴的动作有些生疏。

拉基蒂奇愣怔地看着对方那双白皙结实的腿大开，手指在淡粉色的小穴里不停地进出，只觉得全身的血流霎时汇聚到了下身，阴茎竖得更高了。他踟蹰了一会，鼓起勇气开了口。

“我、我帮你弄吧？”

莫德里奇点点头抽出了手指，捏住自己的臀瓣向两边分开，令穴口彻底地露出。拉基蒂奇盯着那一张一翕的小穴看了片刻，才伸出食指动作轻柔地插入。由于莫德里奇之前已经扩张过，推进的过程比较顺利。湿软的穴肉紧紧地吸附着手指，像是拥有意识般地往里吞，让拉基蒂奇只想立刻抽出来换上自己硬得发疼的阴茎。但他极力压制住了欲念，耐心地用沾了润滑剂的手指开拓着甬道。

在莫德里奇的指点下，拉基蒂奇很快找到了他的敏感处，并尝试着重抚慰那点，或按揉或戳刺，不多时就引起了对方一阵阵轻微的颤抖。待莫德里奇的后穴能够容纳下三指，拉基蒂奇才结束手里的工作，不算熟练地拆开套子戴上，然后扶着自己的阴茎对准穴口以极慢的速度挺进。

内壁热情而紧密的包裹让拉基蒂奇险些直接射了，费了好大的劲才忍下。看到身下的人唇色有点苍白，拉基蒂奇俯身想吻得红一些，但随即想起了对方的告诫，只能转而伸臂抱住了他，下身也没有动。直到莫德里奇用环在拉基蒂奇腰间的脚后跟踢了踢他的背，后者才开始抽动。

起初进出的速度较慢，力道也很轻，不过拉基蒂奇到底还是个初尝性爱的毛头小子，没过多久动作就不受控地越来越重，也越来越快。他靠在莫德里奇的颈间喘息着，不时吮吻着那片白嫩的皮肤，留下了一串深红的痕迹，嘴里则喃喃地唤着“卢卡”。

语调深情得就仿佛在叫自己的恋人一般。莫德里奇不由伸手摸了摸拉基蒂奇金发的脑袋，低声喊着他的名字称赞他很棒。之后莫德里奇感到自己被更紧的搂住了，埋在体内的阴茎猛然加速，一次次重重擦过敏感点，令快感逐步堆积。

一轮激烈的侵占之后，拉基蒂奇到达了高潮，龟头微微跳动着射精，持续了一阵才结束。而这时莫德里奇挤在两人身体之间的性器也射了出来，弄湿了彼此的腹部。

拉基蒂奇压在莫德里奇身上慢慢平复呼吸，下体仍与对方保持着相连。他撑起身正想把自己的阴茎抽出去，却忽然停住了，视线不自觉地落在了莫德里奇的嘴唇上。只见那两片淡红的唇瓣略微张开，小口小口地吐着气，洁白的兔牙间隐隐可见粉嫩的舌。可能是感觉嘴唇有些干，原本伏着的舌伸了出来，缓慢地舔了一圈上下唇瓣。

这简直就是在引诱他，在向他索吻。此刻的拉基蒂奇忘记了一切，遵循本能地吻了上去，那触感柔软而湿濡，非常美妙。正当他想深入时，被身下的人用力地推了一把，阴茎也因这动作从甬道里滑了出去。

“抱歉！我不是故意……”看到对方的脸色骤然转阴，拉基蒂奇连忙说道。

莫德里奇没有理会他，抓过一旁的纸巾擦去腹部的浊液，而后迅速穿好衣服下了床，快步走到门口，头也不回地出去了。

拉基蒂奇呆楞地望着紧闭的房门，过了许久才无奈地抓抓头发，摘下安全套打好结扔掉。他一边穿着衣服，一边懊悔自己刚才的冲动。

最后还是搞砸了。拉基蒂奇丧气地想，在异地的酒吧里偶遇暗恋对象已经很幸运，被暗恋对象看中带去开房更是天大的幸运，可结局却相当不幸。他从入学那天看到在绿茵场上踢球的莫德里奇就被迷住了，后来还因此加入了足球队，不巧的是对方正好刚退出，他们连一面都没见到。不过在同一个学校总有结识的机会，但还没等拉基蒂奇采取行动，就知道了莫德里奇有个在异地的男朋友。

是的，男朋友。拉基蒂奇记得自己当时又欣喜又难过，欣喜的是他们性向相同，难过的是对方已经有主。这是一场还未开始就宣告结束的恋情，拉基蒂奇却始终无法忘却。事情出现转机是在情人节那晚，拉基蒂奇竟然在图书馆看到了独自一人的莫德里奇，之后又去向系里消息最灵通的同学打听，得知对方的确早已恢复单身。

拉基蒂奇正寻思着以怎样的方式同莫德里奇认识才能给他留下好印象时，对方居然消失在了自己的视线里，直到一周前才出现。拉基蒂奇觉得不能再继续等了，于是通过各种渠道收集讯息，获知莫德里奇计划到这片海域度假就赶紧提前到达，终于在第三天幸运地与他相遇，甚至还和他上了床。

本来一切都很顺利，虽然和拉基蒂奇设想的差得比较远——他就想过和对方聊聊天什么的，不料竟直接跳到了最后一步。尽管心里清楚莫德里奇只是想一夜情，但拉基蒂奇依然打算在事后问他愿不愿意试着和自己交往，如果感觉恋爱有负担做炮友也可以。然而现在什么都不可能了。

拉基蒂奇叹了口气，突然发现地上有个黑色的物体。他捡起来一看，发现是莫德里奇的钱包。几乎是同时，房间的门被敲响了。拉基蒂奇走过去开门，果不其然看到了莫德里奇。

“我……我的钱包在里面吗？”莫德里奇看了他一眼就低下头，小声地问道。

拉基蒂奇望着再次出现在自己面前的心上人，心情不免雀跃起来，脑中也冒出了一个大胆的想法。他眨了眨眼睛，回答道：“我没看到，要不你进来仔细找找？”

听见这话的莫德里奇迟疑了一下，但最终还是走进了房间。待靠近床边时，他被拉基蒂奇从背后紧紧抱住了。对方的唇凑到了他耳旁，说话时传出的暖流弄得他有点痒。

“你的钱包在我这里，答应我一件事我就还给你。”

莫德里奇的眸中浮现出几分诧异，像是不敢相信他会说出这种话，过了好一会才问道：“什么事？”

“让我吻你的嘴唇。”

这要求让莫德里奇愣住了，而后觉得拉基蒂奇应该是在为刚才的事生气，想以此扳回一城。不过自己的反应确实过了点，对方又年轻气盛，会这样做也能理解。尽管是拉基蒂奇先违反约定，但莫德里奇的心里莫名地有些歉意，大概是因为被推开那瞬间，他的表情太过受伤吧。

不论如何钱包一定要拿回来，否则会很不方便。而且莫德里奇并不讨厌拉基蒂奇，为了他破一次例也不是不可以。再加上先前微妙的歉疚感，莫德里奇最终同意了。

拉基蒂奇随即笑了，嘴角大幅度地弯起，笑容灿烂得如同春日的阳光。他拉着莫德里奇坐到沙发前，把人抱到了腿上，然后轻轻地贴上了那张思慕已久的嘴唇。

他像对待稀世珍宝般小心翼翼地吻着，将对方的两片唇吮得更红更湿润，偶尔伸舌轻舔，细致地描摹着每一道唇纹，或是以齿啃咬，感受着唇瓣的柔软与弹性。似乎是终于尝够了嘴唇的滋味，拉基蒂奇试探性地用舌顶了顶双唇间的缝隙，而后惊喜地感到莫德里奇配合地张开了嘴。舌头滑入口腔的那一刻，对方的舌竟热情地迎了上来，同他的紧紧贴合再交缠，放任甚至引导他侵袭自己的领地。

两人相拥着越吻越深入，越吻越激烈。不断分泌的唾液使这个吻变得相当湿黏，唇瓣胶着在一起，淫靡的水声不绝于耳。拉基蒂奇如愿地扫荡了莫德里奇口腔中的每一处，并且像是宣告主权般地留下了自己的气息。

过了不知多久，莫德里奇隐隐感觉有个愈发坚硬的东西顶在了自己臀间。他花了好几秒才反应过来是怎么回事，立即伸出手推了推拉基蒂奇。

“要做吗？”

拉基蒂奇望着两颊泛红、嘴唇被吻得宛如成熟的樱桃般诱人的莫德里奇，微微地摇了摇头，道：“我说过只是吻你。”

然后他像是抓紧时间似的，又一次亲了过来。莫德里奇不明白他为什么对自己的嘴唇如此痴迷，对接吻如此在意。如果说是心有不甘，吻一次也该结束了。再联想拉基蒂奇亲吻自己时的种种表现，就仿佛……仿佛爱着自己一般。

莫德里奇因这突然划过的念头吓了一跳，身体不自觉地僵了僵。似乎是察觉到了他的分心，拉基蒂奇收紧了手臂，并加深了这个吻让他无暇思考其它。

两人这时的吻早已不像之前那样热烈急切，而是如同激情退去后的温存，柔和而绵长。拉基蒂奇的胸口渐渐升起了一股满足感，不管以后会怎样，也不管莫德里奇心里怎样想，在他自己看来，这一刻他们就是恋人，这一刻他们只有彼此……

“还你。”

拉基蒂奇终于松开了怀里的人，摸出钱包递给了他。莫德里奇一接过就从拉基蒂奇腿上下来，瞥见了对方眼里一闪而过的失落。

“那……我走了。”莫德里奇将散在左颊边的头发别到耳后，望着沙发上的拉基蒂奇轻声说道。

拉基蒂奇站起身，伸手帮他抚平了后脑处一簇翘起的头发，叮嘱道：“路上小心。”而后又补充了一句：“再见，卢卡。”

莫德里奇忽然有点生气，还有几丝无法形容的难过。别看拉基蒂奇一副深情的模样，还不是只想一夜情，被爱着也不过是自己的错觉而已。他抿了抿唇没有出声，转过身就向门口走去。

这样就足够了，再多加阻挠会被彻底厌恶，拉基蒂奇心想。由于他那无赖的要求两人之间应该没了可能，但拉基蒂奇仍想给暗恋对象留下一个稍好些的印象。他看着莫德里奇开了锁转动门把，拼命地提醒自己千万别再冲动。

可是当莫德里奇打开门要走出去的那刻，拉基蒂奇的脑袋轰地响了一声，浑身的血液仿佛都涌了过去。等他回过神时，发现自己正牢牢地握住了对方的胳膊。

“这么晚了你回去不安全，不如留下来等明早再走吧？”

拉基蒂奇趁机一口气将心中所想说出，略显忐忑地观察着莫德里奇的表情。其实他的脑中已经想象出了对方的反应：露出厌烦的神情大力甩开自己，之后摔门而去。

然而莫德里奇原本平静的脸上却一点一点地绽放出了笑容，道：“好。”

==========END==========


End file.
